<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Smutty Christmas by MrsMCrieff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670547">A Very Smutty Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff'>MrsMCrieff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Very Molly Christmas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock take their new relationship to the next level. Follow on to A Very Molly Chrsitmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Very Molly Christmas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I’m back with the sequel to A Very Molly Christmas and wondering how many of my readers are following me across for a bit of post-Christmas smut. From the comments on the last chapter of the last story I’m thinking quite a few of you ;).</p>
<p>The story picks up on Boxing Day soon. Shall we see how it’s all going?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been just over 24 hours since Sherlock had told Molly that he loved her and that he wanted to be with her and she had been walking on air ever since. Her mum had even commented on how happy she was looking querying what had happened between her and Sherlock between Christmas Eve and Christmas Day but what could she say. She could hardly tell her mum that they’d been faking it one day and it was real the next. She’d had to try to put it down to spending her first Christmas with Sherlock and the necklace and his comments about a ring made her realise just how serious he actually was about them.</p>
<p>Christmas Day itself had been both busy and relaxed in equal measure but she hadn’t really had much alone time with him, just the odd stolen kiss here and there but Molly had to admit that her libido was starting to run rampant.</p>
<p>Now she was getting used to the idea of them being together the desire to take things further, to simply touch him and kiss him and explore his body was taking over her every waking (and dreamed) thought.</p>
<p>As she ate lunch with her family on Boxing Day she blushed at just how far they’d taken things the night before and in the morning. They hadn’t actually had sex but a lot of other lines had been crossed and it just made her want more.</p>
<p>Sherlock caught her eye across the table and raised on eyebrow and she blushed wondering if he could see what she was thinking about and her mind went straight back to the night before.</p>
<p>Once again they’d been the first to retire to bed. Molly was tired but not so tired that she wasn’t looking forward to finally having some alone time with her new boyfriend. </p>
<p>As they made their way upstairs she could feel nervous butterflies erupting in her stomach at the thought. She still knew that she didn’t want to have sex with him yet, not least because her mother’s bedroom was only a few feet away, plus she wanted their first time to be special. She wanted them to be able to take their time and not have to hurry or be quiet because they were in a house with lots of other people. That didn’t mean they couldn’t have some fun though.</p>
<p>Sherlock seemed to have similar thoughts because as soon as their bedroom door was closed he turned around and backed her up against it before bending his head to kiss her.</p>
<p>Just as it always did the touch of his lips was like lighting a touch paper inside her. He kissed her with a passion that she’d always known was lurking underneath the surface. He had tried so hard to repress his emotions; to pretend he didn’t have them but she’d always known they were there...she had just never really believed he’d focus them on her the way she’d always wanted him to. And his focus was so intense that it burned her; heating her up from the inside out.</p>
<p>His hands had been busy and he’d pulled the vest, underneath her jumper, out from her jeans and she moaned as his hands rested on the naked skin of her back. His hands felt like they spanned her entire waist and he smoothed them up her flesh leaving her feeling restless and eager for more.</p>
<p>His lips left hers and moved along her jaw and she felt him as well as heard him speak.</p>
<p>‘Mmm Molly, you have no idea what I want to do to you right now.’</p>
<p>She was about to say something when he moved his hand to place a finger over her lips and he pulled back so he could look at her.</p>
<p>‘I know, it’s too soon, but we can fool around a bit can’t we? Anyway, I want to be in your flat or mine when we finally make love so there’s nothing stopping you from screaming my name.’</p>
<p>He smirked at that last bit and she shook her head and giggled a little but then she couldn’t resist opening her mouth and sucking on the end of his finger as she swirled her tongue around the end if it. She kept her eyes locked with his as she did and she saw his pupils dilate even further and a faint blush appear on his cheekbones and she loved how much she could affect him.</p>
<p>Given he’d laid out the ground rules she felt comfortable about moving her hands to his shirt so she could slowly undo the buttons. She’d always loved his body and she just wanted to see more of it and explore it with her mouth and hands.</p>
<p>He shivered as she pushed it off his shoulders and then splayed her hands across his pectoral muscles and she knew it wasn’t from the cold. Her elderly aunts had been vociferous in their arguments that the heating should be kept on and comfortably high and Molly was currently grateful for that.</p>
<p>Sherlock shucked off the shirt and as they kissed once more she was able to let her hands slide down the length of his back. She could feel the odd scar as she went and it made her feel emotional to know that he’d been hurt in the past. She’d known it, she’d even seen and tended to some of his injuries in years gone by but now they were together his health and well-being felt more personal. She wished his work wasn’t so dangerous but she also knew she couldn’t change who he was...she didn’t want to. She was going into this with her eyes wide open and she could only pray that he wouldn’t be taken from her.</p>
<p>When his lips once more moved to her neck she took hold of his arms and pushed away from the door before leading him over to the bed. Before she lay down she let go of him and reached down to the hem of her jumper and vest before she pulled them over her head. It left her in her jeans and a pale pink bra and she had a sudden bout of nerves at exposing herself to him like this but his expression quickly put her at ease.</p>
<p>He had such a look of awe on his face as his eyes roamed over her chest that it gave her the courage to take hold of his hand and place it over the material on her left breast. The she lay down pulling him with her so he lay with one of his legs between her own.</p>
<p>This time when he kissed her his tongue eased into her mouth and she couldn’t help but let out a groan of satisfaction that seemed to work its way up from deep in her throat. The weight of him pressed against her, his thigh at the apex of her legs and his hand on her breast just had lust spiralling its way through her body and she wanted more.</p>
<p>Awkwardly she lifted her chest and murmured...’my bra...take it off’...against his lips.</p>
<p>He sat back a little so he could use both his hands to unclasp the bra and then he slowly slid it down her arms before throwing it onto her jumper on the nearby chair.</p>
<p>She missed the feel of his body on hers but equally when he placed his palms over her breasts she felt a jolt of arousal. She loved watching his expressions, the way his eyes kept flicking to hers as if checking that she was happy, before he shifted his position and bent his head to take one of her nipples into his warm, wet mouth.</p>
<p>She groaned once more and then covered her mouth with her hand suddenly remembering that they weren’t alone in the house. She’d been so distracted by him that she wasn’t sure whether any other family members had come upstairs or not.</p>
<p>As he bit her nipple and used his tongue to slide over the hardened nub she let her other hand slide into his curls holding him in place. Her eyes closed and she gave into just how good he was making her feel and it was only then that she realised that his other hand had been busy undoing her jeans.</p>
<p>He moved his head to give some attention to her right breast and as he did she could feel his fingers moving under the elastic of her knickers and she couldn’t resist lifting her hips to make it easier for him to gain access.</p>
<p>She let out another more muted moan as his fingers found her clit and she knew it wouldn’t take much for her to come. Being here with him and knowing it was actually Sherlock doing this just added an extra layer of need and desire to her already slick arousal. </p>
<p>Finally, he moved his lips back to hers and as he kissed her he pushed two fingers inside her as the heel of his palm pressed against her clit and she felt her muscles starting to contract around him. He added extra pressure with his leg and she could feel him starting to rock his body against hers as he urged her closer to her climax.</p>
<p>It was all so overwhelming. The press of his body, the slide of his fingers, his tongue moving against her own but she also wanted to give him pleasure and she reached between them so she could try to undo his trousers. Thankfully as they were dress pants she easily unclipped the fastenings and then she reached in to take hold of his erection through the material of his shorts.</p>
<p>As she did he faltered slightly and pulled back, his head dropping to her shoulder and he took a shuddering breath.</p>
<p>‘Molly, I won’t last...’</p>
<p>It gave her a chance to shift her grip so she could move her hand to inside his shorts and she could feel how hot he was as he pulsed in her grasp.</p>
<p>She kissed his shoulder. ‘I don’t care. I want you to come with me...please.’</p>
<p>He rocked his hips again and this time it was him groaning. As he did, his thigh pressed his fingers into her and at the same time his cock thrust itself in her hand. She could feel the head of it press into her stomach and it had her moaning once more. </p>
<p>He set a slow and steady pace which gradually increased in intensity until the only thing that Molly was aware of was how he was making her feel and how he felt as he pressed against her. She could feel her climax building and as it did she tightened her grip on his cock until she could feel him thrusting faster and harder and she knew he was as close as she was. </p>
<p>He let out a low ‘fuck’ before his kissed her once more and the sound of his voice and the feel of his lips on her sent her spiralling over the edge into an orgasm which seemed to go on and on and on. He swallowed her cries with his mouth as she bonelessly gave into her pleasure and she felt him faltering as his cock started to pulse. Hot liquid spurted across her stomach, coating her hand as she held him whilst he came and it send aftershocks shuddering through her body.</p>
<p>Gently she loosened her grip on his softening penis as he hugged her to him. They were both breathing heavily and kissing whatever patch of skin they could find as they tried to regain their equilibrium before he leant up on one arm and she saw him look down at where their bodies were stickily joined before he grimaced and groaned.</p>
<p>‘Ugh, you made me come like a teenager.’</p>
<p>She giggled and cupped her hand to his cheek, her thumb sliding over his cheekbone. ‘Yep and you loved it.’</p>
<p>His eyes moved back to hers and she saw him smile grimly and shake his head. ‘Maybe I did, but not so much now.’</p>
<p>‘There are some tissues on the bedside cabinet. You’d best pass me some as well.’</p>
<p>They quickly cleaned up as best they could before they each went in turn to the bathroom to wash and change for bed and once they were back together again Sherlock held out his arm so Molly could slide against his body with her head in his shoulder and she hugged him to her.</p>
<p>‘Mmm, that was nice. I’ll sleep well tonight.’</p>
<p>He kissed the top of her head and then grumbled. ‘Only nice. I’ll have to do better next time.’</p>
<p>She smiled against his chest happy that there would be a next time...that this wasn’t just some one off or an aberration. He really did seem to be in this for the long haul.</p>
<p>She wondered just what the morning would bring as her eyes closed and she let sleep take her over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, hey I’m back with the second part of this smutty sequel and I’m so glad that so many of you have stayed with me. Glad I’m not alone in enjoying them getting hot and heavy with each other.</p><p>Anyway, given that there’s lots of bad news out in the world at the moment let’s just indulge ourselves with some happy ever after Sherlolly. Stay safe xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning just brought them both some frustration. Once again she woke up with Sherlock’s arm around her waist and this time she could feel his erection pressed up against her backside and she couldn’t help but press back against it. As she did she heard him let out a low growl as his hand slid possessively over her breast.</p><p>He tightened his grip and kissed the side of her neck and she turned herself around so she was facing him reaching her arm up so she could wrap it around his neck and bring his face to hers for a morning kiss.</p><p>She could feel his stubble scraping across her chin and she wondered if she could persuade him not to shave for a couple of days. Her guilty secret was just how hot she had found him when he was disheveled and high that time she’d examined him after picking him up from John’s therapist. She’d tried to cover her attraction by berating him, rightly so, for his drug addiction but she knew he’d seen it.</p><p>She felt a pulsing throb of need between her thighs and it short circuited her brain. She quickly shifted her position so she could move over his body until she was straddling him and she could feel his erection against her quim only separated by the thin cotton of his pyjama bottoms. </p><p>She knew she was playing with fire. It would be so easy to just reach down and move that material away and then she’d be able to slide down onto his cock but she didn’t care. She wanted to come again and to feel him orgasm as well. Last night had just whetted her appetite for him.</p><p>As they kissed she felt his hand threading into her hair and she rocked herself on him using his body to stimulate her own but before they could get much further there was a tap on the door.</p><p>‘Molly, it’s your mum. Aunty Barbara has made brunch so don’t be long.’</p><p>She took a breath and swallowed heavily. ‘OK mum.’</p><p>As she slid off Sherlock he groaned so loudly that she quickly put her hand over his mouth shushing him.</p><p>‘My mum will hear you.’</p><p>‘I don’t care. You can’t leave me like this.’</p><p>At that she grinned, ‘I can and I will. You’ll just have to have a cold shower. God, I might have to have one myself.’</p><p>He sat up and watched as she gathered her wash things before he caught her arm and pulled her closer.</p><p>‘Mmm, please tell me we’ll get a chance to fool around later because it’s the only thing that’s going to get me through the day.’</p><p>She laughed and pulled away but she knew exactly how he felt.</p><p>An hour later and by the time the meal came to an end Molly had made her mind up but before she could enact her plan she was drawn into doing the washing up and she lost track of Sherlock and where he was.</p><p>She checked the front room and then their bedroom and it was when she was up there that she glanced out of the window and saw him. He was smoking out by the snow covered cars with her Uncle Bob and the two men were laughing about something or other. She smiled to herself. She liked seeing how well he got on with her Uncle. It confirmed in her mind what she had always suspected which was how well he would have got on with her dad if he’d still been alive...the two brothers had been very similar in terms of interests and sense of humour.</p><p>She quickly grabbed her coat and ran downstairs to join them.</p><p>As she made her way outside her uncle was on his way in and she saw Sherlock beyond him just finishing off the last part of his cigarette. She couldn’t help but watch as he lifted his head and let out a stream of smoke, his jaw and neckline exposed to her greedy, lust filled gaze.</p><p>He nodded his head in acknowledgment when he saw her and she winced a little as he took the final drag of his cigarette.</p><p>‘Come to tell me off Molly.’</p><p>She shook her head and chuckled. ‘I should but dammit you look amazingly hot when you’re smoking.’</p><p>At that he laughed. ‘Well I’ll take that response over what John normally says.’</p><p>Molly smiled and started to undo his coat so she could reach in and wrap her arms around his waist. ‘And what’s that?’</p><p>He put one arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him as he flicked the end of the butt away into the snow. ‘That I’m an idiot and an arse and that I smell like an ash tray.’</p><p>‘Hmm, maybe you taste like one as well...I should check.’</p><p>She lifted her face to his and even though she could taste the smoke in his kiss she enjoyed it never the less. Just as it had that morning it moved from being fairly innocent to being so much more in seconds.</p><p>She let out a slight groan as his lips left hers and she rested her forehead against his chest before speaking.</p><p>‘I want you to fake a case. Tell them all you have to leave.’</p><p>At that he pushed her away slightly so he could see her face and she saw he was confused. </p><p>‘You want me to leave? Why?’</p><p>‘I don’t want you to leave, I want us to leave.’</p><p>At that he smirked. ‘Pray tell me Dr Hooper. Why is it that you want to cut your family holiday short and head back to London?’</p><p>She knew she was blushing as she looked away from him, not wanting to meet his eyes.</p><p>‘You know why.’</p><p>‘No, I don’t know why. I think you need to spell it out for me. Otherwise I’m afraid I simply can’t go along with your nefarious plan to fool your relatives.’</p><p>She shook her head and looked up to see him still looking gleeful and she punched him lightly on his chest. ‘Bastard. Fine. I want to shag you and I don’t want our first time to be in ear shot of my mother.’</p><p>‘Very eloquently put Ms Hooper. You don’t want to make love to me or have sex or coitus...you want to shag me. Romance still lives and its name is Molly Hooper.’</p><p>At that she laughed and put her arms back around him, her hands dropping down until she was gripping his backside. ‘So, Mr Holmes, will you indulge me?’</p><p>His gaze when he looked down on her was far more loaded. ‘Mmm, you’re damn right I will.’</p><p>This time when they kissed there was a hidden promise of what was to come and by the time they finished they were both flushed and breathing heavily. Sherlock took her hand and pulled her towards the house.</p><p>‘Come on, no time like the present. Anyway, looking at the weather if we don’t leave now we likely won’t be able to.’</p><p>Molly glanced up and saw how heavy the clouded grey sky looked. Sherlock was right, it looked like snow was due.</p><p>It took longer than Molly had expected for them to leave. Sherlock had apologised to Molly’s mum; he’d received a call from Scotland Yard that he was needed on a case and he would also need Molly’s help with an autopsy.</p><p>‘…I can’t reveal too many of the details as I’m sure you’ll understand but it’s vital that we leave today.’</p><p>He saw the way her eyes narrowed and flitted between the two of them and he really wasn’t sure she believed them though she acquiesced but whilst he went upstairs to pack Molly seemed to be caught by each and every relation to go over their cover story again and say her goodbyes. He ended up packing up her belongings as well and he still had to stand waiting and huffing whilst the farewells continued.</p><p>In the end it was her Uncle who cut things short and got them on their way protesting that he didn’t want them caught in the snow when it got started. Still, it was almost two o’clock by the time they left and it was soon both snowing and getting dark as they made their way along the windy, endless Norfolk roads. </p><p>Molly let him concentrate on the driving but the silence wasn’t oppressive, instead it felt comfortable. She didn’t feel the need to fill the silence with chatter and he appreciated that about her. </p><p>Luckily by the time the snow started to get heavy they had left the rural roads and hit the A11 which soon gave way to the M11 and as they were much busier the snow was quickly being turned into slush by the volume of traffic. There were more people out on the roads than Molly expected and she wondered if they too were heading home or if they were on their way to see more family.</p><p>The thought of heading back to London with Sherlock had her glancing sideways at him, seeing his look of concentration as he overtook a slow going truck. He must have sensed her gaze because his eyes flitted to hers momentarily.</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>She smiled and shrugged but then realised he probably hadn’t seen it. ‘I don’t know…this…us, it’s really happening isn’t it.’</p><p>He glanced at her again. ‘Yep. Are you still OK with that?’</p><p>She nodded her head and gave him a shy smile and she loved the way he smiled back at her. That warm glow that had started the night he’d told her how he felt was just growing inside her, so much so she wondered if she might burst from happiness.</p><p>What she couldn’t resist doing was leaning over a little and letting her hand slide along his thigh. She felt more confident in teasing him now they were on a motorway and he wasn’t having to concentrate to the same degree.</p><p>At first he ignored her…only in that he didn’t say anything but as her hand crept closer and closer to his groin he couldn’t help but shift in his seat and protest.</p><p>‘God Molly, if I’d known you’d be winding me up like this I would have made you sit in the back.’</p><p>She giggled and let her little finger trace against the edge of his penis through his clothing and she could feel he was getting hard.</p><p>Her response, when it came, left him open-mouthed. ‘You’re just lucky it’s busy otherwise I’d be tempted to give you a blow job whilst you’re driving.’ </p><p>He turned his head and looked at her and she saw a kind of nervous confusion in his expression that had her chuckling even more.</p><p>‘You wouldn’t!’</p><p>She reached up to his waist and put her hand on the fastening of his trousers.</p><p>‘I can still do it if you want, though this centre console is a bit of a pain.’</p><p>This time she saw him swallow heavily; she knew he was conflicted and she loved realising she had some level of power over him. </p><p>‘I…I…no. God, Molly, I never realised you would be such a tease.’</p><p>At that she sat back in her seat and let her hand move back until she was just stroking his thigh once more and she let out a sigh. ‘Maybe you don’t know everything Mr Holmes…now get us home.’</p><p>As he moved his attention back to his driving she sat and thought about what she’d just said and it had her wondering just where they were heading; her flat or his and she asked.</p><p>He gave her a quick glance before replying. ‘Baker St…is that alright?’</p><p>She nodded her head appreciating him asking her and not assuming but she was surprised when he carried on.</p><p>‘Maybe you can stay a few days…at least until we go to my parent’s house for New Year. We can see how it goes. I’d…’ he nodded to himself quickly as though making a decision. ‘I’d like you to consider moving in with me. After all, my flat is bigger and it’s closer to Barts…it makes no sense for us to pay for two places.’</p><p>She bit her lip and frowned. It was one thing them getting together but she didn’t want to rush into anything no matter how tempting it sounded.</p><p>He must have sensed her reservation because he placed his hand over hers and squeezed it lightly.</p><p>‘No pressure Molly but I know my own mind and I know I won’t change how I feel about you…so, why wait?’</p><p>She sat holding his hand and she couldn’t help but be amazed at just how much her life was changing and how fast. She couldn’t wait to arrive at Baker St.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like the way their relationship is playing out and now they’re back at Baker St there shouldn’t be any more interruptions. </p><p>As always let me know what you think and I’ll be back with the final chapter at the weekend xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, I know I promised you the weekend but I kind of got carried away writing a different fic for you. Is that a good enough excuse? It seems that my brain is in a much better place when it comes to writing than it was in the last lockdown and I’m happily working on some new stuff for you all. </p>
<p>Anyway, before we get to the new we have to finish the old and so here is the culmination of our Christmas adventure. I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark by the time they reached Sherlock’s flat and the snow was still falling heavily which meant that they only just made it down his street to park up outside Speedy’s cafe. If they hadn’t been in a 4x4 they wouldn’t have made it ten feet.</p>
<p>Sherlock came around and helped her out before trudging back through the snow to the boot to retrieve their luggage and Molly couldn’t help but look pensively up at the darkened windows above her. Could this really become her home?</p>
<p>The answer surprised her, the qualms she’d felt only moments before already seeming more distant and less tenuous. She absolutely could see herself coming home to Sherlock night after night, why would she not? She could picture Toby curled up asleep on John’s old chair, her books mingled with Sherlock’s on his bookcase and her picture of her parent’s on his mantelpiece…it suddenly felt real and tangible and within reach.</p>
<p>She turned to him and smiled as she followed him to the door.</p>
<p>‘Please tell me you have some actual food in your fridge and not just body parts.’</p>
<p>He turned his head and grinned. ‘You know me Molly, I always think ahead. I had Mrs Hudson make sure we have enough in to last us a couple of days before she went to her sister’s house for Christmas.’</p>
<p>Molly knew she was blushing as she realised they had the place to themselves and from the way Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her she knew he’d guessed what she was thinking. </p>
<p>She followed him in and nipped to the loo to freshen up as he took their bags through to his room and by the time he came back out, already changed into his pyjamas and a dressing gown, she was making them both a cuppa to help warm them up.</p>
<p>She eyed his outfit and smirked. ‘Not wasting anytime I see.’</p>
<p>He chuckled as he came over to wrap his arms around her waist, his chest against her back. ‘Nope…but even if I wasn’t planning on ravishing you I’d get changed. I hate being all trussed up in a suit when I don’t have to be.’ His voice lowered as he kissed her neck. ‘Now what would you like to slip into?’</p>
<p>She turned in his arms and smiled as she leant up to kiss him. Even though she’d been kissing him for the past 48 hours it still felt so novel and new. She wondered if she’d ever get bored of it...she rather thought she wouldn’t.</p>
<p>As she pulled away she decided to tease him, winking as she spoke. ‘Why bother with clothes? I’d far rather be naked right now.’</p>
<p>At that he laughed. ‘I can go along with that suggestion. Are you happy to strip off for me now or shall we wait until we’ve had this cup of tea and some food?’</p>
<p>Tempting though it was she really was thirsty so she made the teas and let Sherlock make a couple of sandwiches using some left over meats that Mrs Hudson had left wrapped in foil in the fridge. Molly was glad to see that for once his fridge was bereft of body parts though it did have her speculating what she could let him have from Barts in the new year...she knew he liked to keep himself occupied when cases were quiet.</p>
<p>Once they were settled on the settee he answered her enthusiastically when she mentioned a spleen and some eyes that she might have and she couldn’t help but smile to herself and think how perfect he was for her and she told him as much when he asked her why she was smiling.</p>
<p>‘That’s where you’re wrong Molly, I’m not perfect for you, you’re perfect for me. I always thought that being in a relationship would be a distraction...and maybe it will be at times but being with you will add so much more to my life than it will take away. Now, have you quite finished with that sandwich?’</p>
<p>Molly couldn’t help giggling as she threw the remaining crust onto her plate and she giggled even more as Sherlock pushed her down onto the settee and covered her body with his own.</p>
<p>‘I rather think Ms Hooper that you have far too many clothes on. Shall we remedy that fact?’</p>
<p>She looked up into his face and couldn’t help but smile and nod. She could still barely believe that he was hers; all those years of frustration coming to an end.</p>
<p>She let him slowly and gradually undress her, sitting up to assist him with her jumper, lifting her hips as he undid her jeans and pulled them down her legs. She wondered at herself for not being more shy about being naked in front of him. She wasn’t naturally prudish and she worked with human bodies of all shapes and sizes every day at work but she’d always though that being naked for Sherlock would be intimidating...given his ability to spot even the slightest flaw and his unending ability to insult. Instead it felt empowering, he was so vocal in his appreciation for her body, his face and his eyes drinking her in, looking on her with something akin to almost awe and she felt truly beautiful for possibly the first time in her life.</p>
<p>Finally, she was completely bare for him and his hands barely touched her skin as they moved over her, just feather light touches that had her arching her back and mewling with need...wanting him to touch her fully.</p>
<p>He was kneeling on the floor between her legs. She had one foot on the floor and one on the settee but he leant over her easily, his height meaning he could still kiss her and after his eyes had took their fill that’s what he did.</p>
<p>She could feel his t shirt covered chest against her breasts and his cotton covered groin pressing deliciously against her own and it had her wrapping her legs around his hips and bucking against him, feeling his erection pulsing against her core.</p>
<p>His tongue slid against her own and she moaned in reaction to tasting him and she knew she wanted him. She didn’t need foreplay...not this time, she was ready for him completely.</p>
<p>Her hands pushed on his dressing gown and he knelt up briefly to shrug it from his shoulders and quickly pull his t shirt off over his head and when he moved to kiss her once more she could feel his skin against her own and it just made her even more desperate for him. She wanted to feel every inch of him against her, to have him filling her and joined with her.</p>
<p>He seemed to feel the same because as her hands moved to his pyjama bottoms he helped her to push them out of the way until she was able to reach down and take hold of him. As she did he groaned loudly and he broke off the kiss and moved his head to the crook of her shoulder.</p>
<p>She stroked him, loving the feel of him and smiling to herself as he swore.</p>
<p>She knew how strange this must all feel for him. He’d admitted it had been years since he’d had sex and she knew she needed to make sure he was comfortable and so she kissed his neck and whispered, ‘are you sure?’</p>
<p>He swallowed once and nodded and as she positioned him at her entrance he lifted his head and looked at her and she almost came undone at the look of love and desire in his face. Her eyes seemed to be locked with him in a way that would have made her feel uncomfortable with anyone but Sherlock.</p>
<p>She saw every change in his expression, every exhalation of breath as he slowly pressed himself inside her. When he finally reached her limits he closed his eyes and held there and she knew...she just knew that she wasn’t going to last. Even just this had her shaking and starting to rock herself against him as her body begged for more friction. Almost the fact that he was holding still had her feeling even more needy and she lifted her head so she could kiss his throat, sliding her tongue up the length of it and sucking on the skin until he was marked.</p>
<p>Finally, he broke. ‘Fuck, Molly, you feel...God...I’m sorry, I’m going to come.’</p>
<p>He withdrew and plunged back into her and she could feel her own body giving way to her orgasm as he thrust into her again and again until she felt him pulsing into her, his release stringing out her own pleasure until they both lay gasping for breath still wrapped up in each other and kissing whatever patch of skin they could find.</p>
<p>A moment or two later and he lifted his head and smiled somewhat ruefully.</p>
<p>‘I’m not sure I did myself justice there. I’d forgotten how good sex can feel. No, scrap that...’ he shook his head. ‘Sex has never felt that good. If it had I wouldn’t have ever given it up. It’s you Molly, you’re the difference. I never want to stop having sex with you but I promise you next time I’ll last longer.’</p>
<p>That had her chuckling once more. ‘Believe me it was more than fine. Anyway, it not like we have anything else planned for the next few hours.’</p>
<p>At that he smirked and raised one eyebrow. ‘You mean next few days.’</p>
<p>He let her up then so she could go and clean up and when she asked he showed her how the shower worked and where she could find fresh towels. By the time she came back out, fifteen minutes later, wrapped up in one of his dressing gown he’d found a gown of his own, lit the fire, and opened a bottle of wine and she gratefully took her glass and settled down with him on the floor. He had his back against his chair and she sat in between his legs, leaning against his chest as she sipped on her wine and looked into the fire.</p>
<p>She smiled to herself as his hand crept inside the gown and covered her breast, his fingers swirling over her nipple until it hardened under his touch.</p>
<p>‘So, how soon can you move in?’</p>
<p>She frowned and twisted her head so she could look up at him. ‘We’ve only just started dating, don’t you want to wait a little bit at least.’</p>
<p>‘No, why?’</p>
<p>‘Well, you might change your mind plus what will people think?’</p>
<p>At that he snorted. ‘Who cares what people think. They’re all so small minded not to mention most of them are idiots.’</p>
<p>‘And you changing your mind?’</p>
<p>At that he bent and briefly kissed her. ‘Not going to happen Molly. I think you’re far more likely to change your mind than me mine. But given you’ve already seen me at my worst and it hasn’t put you off I’m rather hoping that you won’t.’</p>
<p>Molly shook her head and took a sip of her wine, the fire warming her and Sherlock’s hand on her skin were all making her feel equally languid and sexy. She let her hand trail up the outside of Sherlock’s calf feeling the soft hairs under her fingertips and she knew she already wanted him again.</p>
<p>‘I’m never going to change my mind Sherlock, so...yes, I will move in, why wait?’</p>
<p>At that he sat them both up so she could turn around and kiss him more easily and she could feel him smiling as she did. </p>
<p>Within moments she was straddling his legs and already feeling the evidence of his own arousal hard against her quim and she let out a sigh as his mouth moved to her neck. </p>
<p>‘Just promise me we’ll be able to have nights like this whenever you’re not on a case and I’ll be yours forever.’</p>
<p>He chuckled. ‘Who says I won’t want sex when I’m working?’</p>
<p>‘Well...I just assumed you wouldn’t.’</p>
<p>He kissed his way down her neck as his hand pulled her gown from her shoulder. ‘I can already see the benefits that sex might have at helping me to step away from a case and see it from a different angle. Maybe we can experiment with what works better, full sex, oral, sexual position...there are so many variables.’</p>
<p>Molly let out a moan at the thought of endless nights of sex with Sherlock and the thought of him engaging in oral sex had her mind filling with all sorts of delicious images.</p>
<p>‘So...’ she had to swallow to carry in speaking. ‘Umm...so you’re not averse to oral sex then?’</p>
<p>He pulled back and looked at her. ‘No, of course I’m not. Why would you ask that?’</p>
<p>At that she flailed a little her hand making a slight gesture in the air. ‘I don’t know; it’s just a lot of guys aren’t that keen.’</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes. ‘Well, I’m not like most guys am I?’</p>
<p>She shook her head. ‘No, I suppose not.’</p>
<p>He gave her a slow smile. ‘Maybe what you need is some proof.’</p>
<p>He pushed her gently away so he could kneel up and reach a throw on the back of John’s chair. He opened it and lay it down on the floor before throwing a cushion down. By the time he turned back to Molly she was looking at it with wide eyes and such a deep blush on her face that it had him chuckling. </p>
<p>‘Don’t worry Molly, I won’t bite...well, not unless you ask me too. Now lie down, I think you’re going to enjoy this.’</p>
<p>Molly settled herself on the floor and was grateful when Sherlock initially lay over her carrying on kissing her the way he had been earlier. It served to get her back into the mood and as he gradually kissed his way down her body his touches and the feel of his mouth just heightened her arousal so by the time he settled between her thighs all she wanted was to come, to feel his mouth on her but she had a sudden bout of nerves. Just before his mouth touched her sex she leant up on her elbows looking down her body at him and the sight almost had her come undone before he’d even touched her.</p>
<p>‘Wait, are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want you to feel like you have to?’</p>
<p>He looked up and met her eyes and Molly could honestly say that she had never in her life expected to see a sight so utterly erotic; that of Sherlock framed by her thighs with his mouth mere inches from her sex.</p>
<p>He shook his head. ‘Believe me Molly when I say it will be my pleasure. You smell utterly amazing and I cannot wait to taste you. Now lie back...and I suggest you hold onto something because I plan to be good at this.’</p>
<p>Molly lay her head back down and one hand bunched the throw whilst the other covered her mouth but she still found herself jumping slightly when his tongue tentatively licked up from her entrance to her clit and as he started to explore her she couldn’t help but let out a long, low moan.</p>
<p>He tried various things obviously reading her reactions because he just got better and better and it wasn’t long before she really was crying out his name, her hands reaching for his curls as she came, shamelessly pressing herself against his face as she rode out her climax.</p>
<p>As she bonelessly collapsed back down onto the blanket she saw him sit back up and grin as he swiped the back of his hand across his mouth and then he fell down onto her, catching himself with his hands before he landed on her and she pulled him too her for a kiss which just had her wanting him all over again.<br/>She could already feel his erection hanging down between her legs and nudging at her damp curls but she wanted some of her own fun first and so she pushed on his shoulders before telling him to lie down.</p>
<p>He huffed but did as she asked before telling her not to go down on him.</p>
<p>‘Trust me Molly, I want to prove to you that I can last more than a couple of minutes and that isn’t going to happen if you give me a blow job.’</p>
<p>She giggled at his determination to prove himself but instead concentrated on just getting to know his body. She sat astride him feeling his cock hard against her clit and she let herself use it to start to gradually build herself back up to yet another orgasm. As she did she smoothed her hands over his chest and down to the flat planes of his stomach. His hands moved to her thighs and she saw him looking at her through eyes that were so dilated they looked almost black.</p>
<p>‘God Molly, you are beautiful.’ His hands reached up and covered her breasts, kneading them and playing with her nipples, and she closed her eyes enjoying just how good he was making her feel. She reached behind her and between his legs and she cupped his balls, rolling them between her fingers and tugging on them lightly until he bucked his hips and groaned once more.</p>
<p>‘Please, Molly, I need to be inside you.’</p>
<p>Given she wanted the same thing she released him and raised herself up in her knees just enough that she could position him and then she slowly slid down onto him, relishing the slight burn as he stretched her and filled her.</p>
<p>When she had finished she reached behind her again, lazily playing with him as his hands toyed with her breasts, neither of them having any sense of urgency, just enjoying the slow buildup of sensations and needs.</p>
<p>After a minute she moved so she was lying over him with her hands either side of his head and after searching his eyes for a moment, enjoying just reminding herself that this was really him she leant forward and kissed him. It was slow and sweet, adding to the sensual nature of their coupling this time but Molly knew it wouldn’t last. She could already feel her desperate need for him starting to overwhelm her. It was funny because she’d struggled in the past to have multiple orgasms but with Sherlock it seemed easy, she vaguely wondered if it was a mental or a physical thing but decided in this moment she just didn’t care.<br/>As her tongue entered his mouth his hands stroked down her spine until they pressed down on her backside. It served to press her clit down onto his groin and she moaned as she felt the first flickers of her orgasm. </p>
<p>It had her moving more firmly as she rolled her hips lifting herself slightly and then plunging back down onto him. They moved together, as one, as they let their bodies do what felt natural and when he reached for her breast with his mouth it was all she needed to tip her over the edge into what was her most powerful orgasm so far.</p>
<p>She felt her movement faltering and Sherlock taking over as he thrust up into her and she cried out over and over until she felt him break, felt him pulsing into her, his hands gripping her hips so tightly she wondered if she’d be bruised the next day but she didn’t care, she wanted the proof, the evidence of their love.</p>
<p>She shifted slightly so he was hugging her against him, knowing she’d have to go and clean herself up but not wanting to leave him just yet and she kissed his chest as they both caught their breath.</p>
<p>She sighed and smiled and he let his fingers trace small circles on her shoulder as he spoke. </p>
<p>‘Loving you Molly is quite simply the best present I could ever have given myself.’</p>
<p>He shifted onto his side so he was looking down at her and she saw him smiling softly. </p>
<p>‘I know I’m a selfish, insufferable arse of a man and I still can’t believe that you know that and love me anyway and I just hope I grow to deserve that love.’</p>
<p>She cupped his face loving the way he leant into her touch.</p>
<p>‘You don’t need to deserve my love Sherlock; I give it freely. Just...just love me back, that’s all I’ve ever wanted...you are all I've ever wanted.’</p>
<p>At that he smiled more broadly. ‘That Molly Hooper is easy for me to do and I will show you my love as often and as much as you want me too.’ He sighed. ‘I love you.’</p>
<p>She smiled at him, wondering at the turnaround her life had taken in the last few days...but she wouldn’t have changed a thing. ‘I love you too, Sherlock Holmes.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ta Daa...the end. I’ll be back in a couple of weeks with a new story but until then give me some love for this one xxx</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, we’ve had a bit of playing around...I hope you liked it, just a little starter before we get onto the main course. Let me know you’re with me xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>